


Ephémère

by Sieben



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child!Draco, Child!Hermione, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visite d'un passé un peu différent de deux jeunes sorciers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephémère

**Author's Note:**

> Petite vieillerie écrite en août 2012. Prend place dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et suit la chronologie, mais il s'agit d'une revisite de leur enfance.

Les larmes dévalaient son visage enfantin alors que la lettre rouge face à elle se déchirait d'elle-même. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule étouffait la tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir alors que les déchirures de son enfance refaisaient surface près de six ans après. Recroquevillée dans une position fœtale, des spasmes secouaient son corps au rythme de ses sanglots alors qu'un sentiment d'abandon prenait possession de la moindre de ses pensées, s'incrustant jusque dans son âme. Elle avait mal, elle voulait hurler sa peine et sa douleur au reste du monde mais elle ne pouvait plus, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait peur, elle était effrayée même.  
Qu'allait-elle faire, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle n'avait plus ni famille ni maison, dont le souvenir de la chaleur saurait lui redonner espoir les jours où sa mélancolie lui ôterait toute sensation de bonheur.  
L'image de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle lorsque les épreuves de sa vie d'enfant lui avaient parues insurmontables... Plus jamais elle n'aurait droit au réconfort et à la sérénité que lui procuraient ses bras fins mais puissants.  
Elle était désormais seule. Seule comme ce jour-là.

Hermione était alors une jeune fille vive d'esprit dont les yeux grands ouverts révélaient sa curiosité pour la vie et à la chevelure rousse indomptable qui semblait la promettre à un caractère tout aussi farouche. Du haut de ses cinq ans, révolus depuis quelques mois, sa timidité faisait toutefois d'elle une petite fille continuellement cachée derrière les jambes de sa mère, persuadée qu'ainsi elle serait invisible aux yeux de tous. Elle faisait la fierté de ses deux parents qui la chérissaient tel un don divin.  
Ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire, et Dieu dans sa clémence octroi parfois le droit à l'une ou l'autre de ses créations de posséder certaines capacités supplémentaires.  
Hermione se révéla être l'une de ces "élus" lorsque, sous un excès de colère, la vitre qu'elle avait souhaité détruire se brisa en morceaux devant son propre regard effrayé ainsi que celui de ses parents.  
A ces événements en suivirent d'autres, tous provoqués par des émotions fortes, tous aucunement naturels. Peu à peu, la joie émanant de cette famille se glaça devant ces tours peu amusants. Pourquoi leur fille était-elle comme cela, quel mal avaient-ils commis pour engendrer un tel monstre ?  
Durant cette période, la jeune Hermione fut envoyée de médecins à psychiatres et fit des séjours peu agréables en hôpitaux où on lui faisait toutes sortes d'examens. Mais rien ne put expliquer ses étranges pouvoirs.

Arriva ensuite la peur. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer. Mais, pire que tout, la peur de leur progéniture.  
La jeune rouquine ne comprit pas la raison d'une telle crainte à son égard. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi, lorsqu'elle allait réconforter sa mère en pleurs, c'est un regard de haine que lui lançait son père, l'enfermant alors dans sa chambre. Elle était alors seule, pauvre enfant en position fœtale que le noir terrorisait.  
Et plus personne n'était là pour la réconforter.

Combien de temps durerait cette situation, elle n'en avait cure lorsque, seule dans sa chambre, elle priait un quelconque Dieu; le suppliant que tout ceci cesse.  
Et son souhait fut exaucé.  
Un jour qu'elle se terrait dans sa chambre, elle retint son souffle en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, priant pour que ce ne soit pas son père qui lui rendait une énième désagréable visite. La silhouette se distinguant ne fut pourtant pas celle familière de son géniteur mais une parfaitement inconnue.

« - Hermione ? Je peux entrer ? »

Ladite Hermione tendit le cou à l'entente de son nom, scrutant le corps féminin sur le pas de la porte. Après quelques secondes, la rouquine lui répondit de rapides "oui" de la tête.

« - Bonjour Hermione. Je m'appelle Kelly Downey, tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu ? »

La petite fille fixa le visage de cette Kelly, désormais accroupie face à elle. De longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules, encadrant parfaitement un visage fin dont deux yeux émeraude semblaient contenir toute la douceur du monde, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa voix calme et apaisante.

« - D'accord. » chuchota timidement l'enfant.

« - Eh bien, Hermione... Tu dois t'être rendue compte qu'en ce moment tu es capable de faire des choses... bizarres, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione hocha la tête. Et j'imagine que tu te rends compte que peu d'enfants sont capables de faire ça ?  
\- Est-ce que c'est mal ? Mes parents sont méchants avec moi depuis que ça a commencé.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas mal du tout. Ça te rend juste un peu différente, tu comprends ? En fait, tu as un don que la plupart des enfants n'ont pas, tu es... Si tu peux faire tout ça c'est parce que tu es capable de faire de la magie.  
\- Comme les magiciens ? »

Kelly eut un sourire attendrit devant l'innocence de l'enfant.

« - En quelque sorte, oui. Sauf que toi tu as de vrais pouvoirs magiques, eux sont juste des artistes.  
\- Alors je peux faire que papa et maman m'aiment à nouveau ?  
\- Non, les sorciers ne peuvent pas modifier les sentiments de quelqu'un... Cependant, ce n'est pas grave puisque je suis sûre qu'ils t'aiment toujours ! Il leur faut juste un peu de temps, c'est tout. En attendant, il est important que tu apprennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Peut-être tes parents comprendront-ils plus tard que ce n'est pas si grave... Et comme ça tu seras avec d'autres enfants comme toi ! La jeune femme se releva, la main tendue vers sa cadette. Allez, viens. »

La petite fille ne fit plus le moindre geste durant quelques instants, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire. Elle accepta finalement l'invitation de la femme blonde, attrapant sa main afin de pouvoir se rassurer quelque peu.

« - Attendez, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! »

Lâchant soudainement la main de son "invitée", Hermione partit s'enfouir sous les couvertures de son lit, y cherchant elle seule savait quoi. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit triomphante de la lutte acharnée contre ses draps, serrant une peluche contre son cœur.  
Elle représentait une oursonne à la fourrure marron clair mais au ventre blanc, qui tenait dans sa patte droite une fleur aussi haute que la peluche, aux pétales d'un jaune tirant désormais sur le blanc. Si les couleurs avaient perdu de leur éclat ou avaient tout simplement disparu sur certaines parcelles de tissu, ce n'était rien comparé aux coutures grossières qui permettaient à l'ourson d'être maintenu en vie.

 

« - Où sont papa et maman ? »

A nouveau la petite avait cessé d'avancer et fixait Kelly de ses yeux marrons, où on pouvait lire la détresse qu'elle éprouvait face à l'absence de ses parents dans le salon familial. Gênée face à cette question, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard, elle qui avait espéré ne pas avoir à être confronté à cette situation inconfortable...

« - Nous les avons emmenés dans nos bureaux pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec eux. »

Malheureusement elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple, et elle savait que jamais l'enfant à ses côtés ne reverrait ses géniteurs. Ils avaient été trop bruyants sur le don de leur fille et le Ministère de la Magie avait pris peur, raison pour laquelle elle avait été envoyée ici. Pour le bien de la jeune fille, il avait été décidé qu'elle serait retirée à ses parents et placée dans un orphelinat pour sorciers, tandis qu'un sort d'oubliette serait lancé à toute personne l'ayant côtoyée un jour ou un autre.  
Un élan de compassion traversa Mlle. Downey à l'idée que cette pauvre fille se retrouverait bientôt sans personne pour l'aimer et avec des parents persuadés de n'avoir jamais eu d'enfants.  
D'un mouvement de tête, elle chassa les pensées pouvant ralentir sa mission et pressa Hermione de la suivre à l'extérieur de la petite maison. Là les attendait un balais adossé contre le mur que Kelly s'empressa d'enfourcher sous le regard ébahit de sa protégée, après quoi elle l'aida à se placer devant elle. Le temps ne pressait pas puisque l'aube ne serait là que plusieurs heures après mais elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de se mettre en retard.

« - On... On vole ! »

Une fois de plus la jeune femme fut attendrie face à l'intonation mi-émerveillée mi-apeurée que prit sa voix alors que le balais s'élevait toujours plus proche du ciel dénué d'étoiles.

Plus de deux heures plus tard elles furent enfin arrivées devant une vieille bâtisse récemment restaurée et qui se voulait chaleureuse. Elle était haute de trois étages et larges d'environ dix salles, sans compter le vaste terrain qui s'étendait aux alentours.  
Kelly attrapa la main d'Hermione afin de la conduire jusqu'à la porte de la demeure où les attendait une vieille femme que la petite fille ne sut définir comme étant amicale ou non.

On l'emmena dans un grand salon dans lequel se trouvait autant de fauteuils que de bibliothèques bien trop hautes pour ses petites jambes, puis on la laissa seule quelques minutes. Enfin revint Kelly, seule.

« - Hermione, il va falloir que tu restes ici pour quelques temps. Ça pourra être un peu long, mais au moins tu seras entourée d'autres enfants ayant les mêmes pouvoirs que toi, d'accord ?  
\- Mais... Combien de temps je vais devoir être là ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et quand est-ce que je reverrai papa et maman ? Kelly se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre.  
\- Eh bien nous sommes à trois heures de vol de Londres ici, dans un endroit que les gens sans pouvoirs magiques ne peuvent pas voir. Tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis du même âge que toi, et tu auras des cours pour apprendre à lire et à écrire comme tous les enfants. Mais essaie de ne plus casser de vitres, d'accord ? »

Finit-elle en souriant, espérant ne pas avoir à donner plus de précisions sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un orphelinat et qu'elle ne reverrait certainement jamais ses parents. La vieille femme arriva dans la salle et, lorsqu'elle la vit, Kelly fit ses adieux à sa protégée.

« - Ah, j'allais oublier ! » elle fouilla énergiquement dans son sac, et on put entendre toutes sortes d'objets se cogner entre eux avant qu'elle ne ressorte sa main, le poing fermé sur un objet qui attisa la curiosité d'Hermione. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. » La petite fille put enfin voir un emballage en aluminium bleu qu'elle attrapa timidement, murmurant un « Merci » alors qu'elle découvrait le chocolat qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une habitude qu'avait pris Kelly lorsque son travail l'amenait à travailler avec des enfants. Peut-être considérait-elle ces chocolats comme un moyen de se faire pardonner de rendre orphelins de si jeunes enfants.

Durant les premières semaines, la petite fille passa ses journées seule, son ourson pour unique compagnie, effrayée par tant de visages inconnus.

Ce ne fut pas elle qui osa aller lui parler, mais lui qui vint s'asseoir à la table où elle mangeait silencieusement son dîner. Ils n'échangèrent ni un mot ni un regard, tous deux penchés sur leurs assiettes.  
Il devait avoir son âge mais était plus grand qu'elle, et s'il n'avait aucun trait le différenciant d'un autre elle fut marquée par ses cheveux blond platine, tirant sur le blanc malgré son jeune âge. Une couleur qu'elle ne pouvait que qualifier de magnifique.  
Une routine commença à s'installer entre les deux enfants qui prirent l'habitude de manger ensemble sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Ce ne fut qu'après deux semaines passées ainsi qu'ils discutèrent pour la première fois.  
C'était le dix-neuf septembre, alors qu'Hermione fêtait ses six ans auprès de sa nouvelle "famille", qu'il lui avait adressé la parole pour des présentations en bonne et due forme. Il s'appelait Draco et avait six ans depuis le début du mois de juin.  
Ainsi débuta une amitié un peu particulière entre eux deux, une amitié qui devrait par la suite les lier comme des frères et sœurs.

Les années défilèrent, les couples désireux d'avoir une famille également, mais jamais on ne sépara les enfants, qui rêvaient secrètement rejoindre la même famille. Hermione, pourtant, attendait toujours avec la même impatience la venue de ses parents pour la ramener chez elle. Souvent elle rêvait d'eux, arrivants à l'orphelinat dévastés par une si longue séparation. Alors elle se jetterait dans les bras de sa mère en pleurs et devant son attachement pour ce Draco ils décideraient de l'adopter.  
Elle comprit pourtant que ce jour n'arriverait pas peu après ses dix ans, alors que le couple Malefoy vint à l'orphelinat. Alors qu'elle lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque avec son presque-frère à ses côtés, ils furent appelés pour se regrouper dans ce qu'ils nommaient "la salle des visites". S'ils furent impressionnés par l'aura de grandeur qu'ils dégageaient, ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise qu'ils ressentirent à la vue de leurs cheveux. Tous deux les avaient aussi longs que lisses, d'un blond platine que l'on n'aurait osé dire blanc sans craindre d'enlever de leur beauté.  
Avec un pincement au cœur elle vit tous ses rêves s'effondrer alors que Mme. Malefoy, dont la seule tare était d'être stérile, semblait reconnaître le blondinet comme son propre fils. Face au regard intéressée que lui prêta Mr. Malefoy, elle comprit.

Draco, auquel un nom sans réelle valeur avait attribué, puisqu'il avait été abandonné à la naissance, ne prendrait jamais le même qu'elle. Jamais plus ils ne partageraient la même maison, jamais plus il ne serait là pour la consoler.  
Elle voulu crier, elle voulu s'interposer entre eux mais la petite fille de dix ans qu'elle était était trop effrayée par Lucius Malefoy.  
Alors elle vit son ami s'éloigner d'elle sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre, et l'entente de son nouveau nom lui fit perdre tout espoir. Draco Drémène n'était plus là, à la place Draco Malefoy avait quitté ce lieu. L'avait quitté, elle.

Il lui fallu deux jours pour comprendre qu'il n'était plus là. Dès lors elle passa ses journées enfermée dans l'immense bibliothèque, refusant de parler à qui que ce fut, oubliant de manger et de se reposer. Même les pavés devant elle n'avaient plus aucune importance et elle voyait les mots plus qu'elle ne les lisait.  
Elle passa son temps à se morfondre de la sorte pendant près de trois semaines. Puis elle prit sa décision. Elle ne resterait pas un jour de plus loin de lui.  
C'est avec cette résolution qu'elle attendit le soir. Par chance, sa chambre n'était désormais occupée que d'elle, son ancienne colocataire ayant été adoptée depuis peu. Il était une heure du matin lorsqu'elle décida de s'enfuir. Après s'être vêtue de la tenue la plus sombre qu'elle possédait, elle sauta de la fenêtre ouverte et se laissa glisser sur le sol, bénissant l'attribution de sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée.  
Ainsi commença son périple à la recherche de Draco, bien qu'elle ne sache rien d'autre que le fait qu'il habite à Londres. Elle marcha plusieurs heures durant avant d'atteindre la ville, exténuée et ses réserves de nourritures vides. Déjà le soleil commençait à se lever, et elle apprit grâce à divers panneaux d'indication n'être que dans la banlieue Londonienne. Fatiguée par son parcours elle finit par s'endormir sur le banc d'un parc.

Elle fut réveillée plus tard dans la journée par le rugissement des moteurs, désespérée d'arriver un jour à bon port. Elle marcha à nouveau une journée entière puis s'abrita sous le porche d'un immeuble lorsque la pluie commença à tomber. Recroquevillée sur elle-même elle tenta de s'endormir, faisant fi de la faim et de la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

« - Hermione ? »

Celle-ci releva la tête à l'entente de la voix qui lui semblait étrangement familière mais ne put rien apercevoir d'autre que des cheveux blonds, la femme tournant le dos aux lumières des réverbères.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- C'est moi, Kelly. Kelly Downey. Tu te souviens de moi ?  
\- Non, enfin un peu...  
\- J'étais venue te chercher chez tes parents il y a cinq ans. Tu étais petite, c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes plus.  
\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
\- L'orphelinat m'a appelé, ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais enfuie et je suis venue te ramener. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Comprenant que l'emmener à l'orphelinat voudrait dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus retourner chercher Draco, Hermione fut soudainement prise de panique et se mit à crier :

« - Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Chht, chht, calme-toi. Arrête de crier et explique-moi.  
\- Je... J'habite chez les Malefoy maintenant, chez les Malefoy !  
\- Mais alors que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ?  
\- Je me suis perdue... bredouilla-t-elle. »

Légèrement sceptique devant une telle explication mais quelque peu convaincue par la hargne de la petite fille, Kelly se redressa et tendit la main à Hermione.

« - Allez, viens. Je vais te reconduire chez toi. »

Se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues Mlle. Downey l'avait ravie à ses parents, la petite fille hésita puis, la fatigue et la faim prenant le dessus, elle alla se protéger sous son parapluie. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers un cul-de-sac où personne ne pourrait les voir et l'adulte appela son balais, rappelant à Hermione la dernière fois où elle avait vu ses parents. Sa peluche lui manqua atrocement, mais elle avait été contrainte de s'en séparer lorsqu'elle avait décidé de fuir.

 

« - Va-t'en Dobby.  
\- Madame Malefoy, je suis navrée de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais je vous ramène votre fille, Hermione. »

A l'entente de son nom, cette dernière baissa la tête, appréhendant la réaction de la mère Malefoy. Narcissa se souvenait de l'enfant, elle savait qu'elle l'avait vue à l'orphelinat lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher Draco. Elle avait bien compris que son fils et elle étaient très proches, mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à la retrouver sur le pas de sa porte.  
Ses cheveux en bataille se collaient contre ses joues humides, et le parapluie que tenait Kelly au-dessus d'elles empêchait l'averse de s'abattre sur la jeune femme ainsi que sur la fillette plus longtemps. Une veste trop grande était posée sur les épaules de l'enfant qui la retenait délicatement afin de ne marcher dessus, et sous sa frange ébouriffée la femme aux cheveux argentés devinait la lueur d'espoir et d'insolence qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« - Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?  
\- Elle était à une heure d'ici, perdue dans une des villes de la banlieue.  
\- Eh bien Hermione, qu'attends-tu, dépêche-toi de rentrer. »

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela, elle ne le savait pas. D'une certaine façon, la volonté dont elle avait fait preuve pour effectuer seule un tel voyage lui avait plu et elle avait décidé de concerter son mari à son sujet.  
Au grand étonnement d'Hermione elle fut donc accompagnée à l'intérieur de la grande demeure, Kelly s'en retournant à ses affaires, où elle fut nourrie aux côtés de Draco pendant que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy décidaient de son sort.

Durant plus d'une heure un malaise pesa sur la salle à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils viennent leur faire part de leur décision. Bien qu'ils ne le dirent pas ainsi, ils semblaient avoir été séduits par l'intrépidité et la volonté de la jeune fille puisqu'ils acceptèrent de la garder chez eux. Elle conserverait le nom de Granger, mais au moins elle était à nouveau aux côtés de celui qu'elle pouvait désormais considérer comme son vrai frère.

Ainsi passèrent les mois, et même s'ils n'étaient pas la famille affectueuse dont elle avait rêvé durant ces années, jamais elle ne s'en plaignit, trop heureuse d'être avec Draco.

Arriva enfin l'heureux jour de leur rentrée à Poudlard. Baguette en mains et robes portées ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle principale de l'école, qui se demandait dans quelle maison ils iraient, qui ce qui les attendrait durant ces sept années d'études.  
Mais s'ils l'avaient acceptée chez eux, Hermione savait que sa répartition à Gryffondor ne serait pas si bien accueillie par les Malefoy, raison pour laquelle la joie lui manquait alors qu'elle dînait loin de son frère. Elle ne savait que trop que quelque chose venait de changer, c'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver une lettre rouge sur son lit, une fois arrivée à son dortoir.  
S'emprisonnant la lettre en mains dans la salle de bains commune, elle s'envola et s'ouvrit d'elle-même une fois la porte close, lui crachant les mots les plus durs qu'elle ait jamais entendu.  
Elle était reniée, reniée de la maison Malefoy. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait pénétrer l'enceinte de ce qui fut sa demeure et elle devrait taire ses liens avec cette grande famille. Mais, surtout, avait l'interdiction de s'approcher de Draco à nouveau.  
Les larmes commençant à dévaler son visage, elle ouvrit le robinet afin que le bruit de l'eau camoufle ses pleurs. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale.  
Une fois encore elle était seule.

Lorsque ses pleurs se calmèrent, elle avisa la fine pellicule d'eau qui l'entourait puis se dirigea lentement jusqu'à la baignoire pleine. Peut-être était-ce une solution... Après tout, elle ne manquerait plus à personne désormais...


End file.
